


The Fix

by honeybearbee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is kidnapped and forced to take (and become addicted to) heroin because he knows the location of a drug lord's ex-wife. Can Steve keep the woman safe while strung out and needing a fix? Meanwhile, Danny and the others must look for Steve, the woman, and the men that kidnapped Steve. Can Danny keep it together once they find Steve and help him through the addiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Starsky and Hutch episode "The Fix" (1.06). Some lines of dialoge taken from that episode. Also kind of based on the news that Alex O'Loughlin went into rehab and me thinking what would Steve be like if he got addicted to something. I'm pretty sure that makes me a horrible person. T____T
> 
> I don't know anything about drugs or drug addiction, so sorry if I got any of that wrong! I only know what fiction has told me. Unbeated (except by me and Word).
> 
> If you don’t like where I got my idea, please don’t read this and please don't comment.

Steve groaned as he stretched his back. He’d been sitting hunched over his computer for hours now filling reports. He had sent everyone else home, but Danny balked and stayed. Steve glanced towards Danny’s office and saw his partner rubbing at his eyes. Steve sighed, stood up, and walked to the other office.

“Danno, let’s go,” Steve said. He watched as Danny jumped slightly and then smirked while the shorter man glared at him.

“Glad you find scaring me funny, Steve.”

Steve shrugged. “Gotta have some pleasures in life.” He gave Danny a quick once over, but the other man didn’t notice. “Anyway, it’s late and these reports can be filled out tomorrow over coffee.”

“And malasadas?” Danny asked hopefully. He’d cut back on them recently to appease Grace and Steve.

“Sure, why not?” Steve grinned as Danny smiled widely.

“Fantastic. Great. Let’s go.”

The two men gathered up their things then left Five-0 headquarters. They separated in the parking lot, Danny to his Camaro and Steve to his truck.

“I’ll pick you up in the morning!” Danny called out as he got in his car. “Right after your swim!”

Steve nodded and waited for Danny to leave the lot before getting in his truck and going home. As he entered his house, he winced at the silence that greeted him. He didn’t really like it when was this quiet, no matter what he told Danny. Steve liked it when Danny brought Grace for the weekend. The Williams’ noise filled the house with warmth and happiness then Steve remembered it being. _Hasn’t been filled with noise and happiness since Mom died,_ Steve thought as he dropped his things by the front door and kicking off his shoes.

He didn’t bother turning on any lights as he made his way upstairs. He realized his mistake as soon as he entered his bedroom. Steve felt someone come up behind him, but he dodged and knocked the man down. However, before Steve could reach for any type of weapon, another man knocked him over the head. As Steve drifted off into unconsciousness he heard the second man say, “Take him out to the SUV. Don’t let anyone see you.”

The first man saw that Steve was barely awake, but grinned maliciously and punched Steve in the face making the Navy SEAL black out.

****

When Steve awoke, he was blindfolded and tied to a chair. He pulled at the ropes, hoping to find some give, but stopped when he heard a door open. The blindfold wasn’t pulled down all the way, so Steve could make out three pairs of shoes standing in front of him. He recognized two of the shoes from his house. One of the shoes shifted and Steve braced himself.

His head shot to the side and he let out a small groan. The man had a good punch. Steve took a few more blows to the head and stomach, before kicking out and tripping the man.

“What do you want?” Steve growled.

“Leia Falstone,” said the unknown third pair of shoes.

“Who?”

Steve got punched again and the man repeated, “Leia. Where is she McGarrett?”

“I’m Williams,” Steve quipped. “And I have no clue who you’re talking about.”

“Stop being stupid,” said the second man from Steve’s house. “You tell us where she is and it’ll be like this never happened.”

Steve laughed harshly. “As if I believe that.”

Shoes two and three left Steve’s line of sight. “Do it, Tom,” second man said as a door shut behind him. Steve braced himself once more for a flurry of punches.

****

Mark O’Brien sighed as he entered his office and left Steve McGarrett behind him. His right hand man, Arthur, came up behind him and said, “This is going to be hard to explain.”

“Why? ‘Cause he’s a cop? He’s going to talk, one way or another,” O’Brien growled as he made his way to the bar installed in his office.

“He’s the head of Five-0!” Arthur exclaimed. “Can’t you just…find another girl?”

O’Brien growled again and nearly threw his glass at Arthur. “Leia is special! I own her and no one else, understand?”

Arthur swallowed heavily and nodded. “This is still a bad idea.”

“He knows where she is, he’ll talk.”

At that moment, Tom walked in, wiping his hands off. “Mr. O’Brien. Arthur. He’s out cold, he’s a tough nut to crack.”

“He’s a Navy SEAL,” Arthur stated. “It won’t be like breaking any Joe off the street. He hasn’t seen us, we could dump him and forget it.”

“No,” O’Brien growled for the third time. “I want Leia.” He moved to his desk and dug around until he brought out a box and threw it at Arthur. “We give him this.”

Arthur opened the box and found a heroin kit. “OD him?”

“No, not OD him. We string him out. We make him so high and begging for it, he’ll have no choice but to talk and tell us where she is.”

“That’s going to take time.”

“So take it. I got more where that came from.”

“He’s people will come looking for him.”

O’Brien shrugged. “I don’t care. I want Leia.”

Arthur nodded and he and Tom went back to where McGarrett was being kept.

****

Steve grunted as two shoes came back towards him. There was some muffled talking, before Steve's right arm was untied and held out. He felt something being tied around his arm tightly. He tried to struggle, but the beating had taken a lot out of him.

“Last chance,” second voice said. “Where is Leia?”

“Fuck off,” Steve replied. He then winced as he felt something being injected into him. He tried to throw his captors off, but soon went limp as the drug hit his system. He felt the blindfold come off, but didn’t move. Steve felt himself becoming lighter and everything seemed farther away.

****

“There. First mile on a long trip,” Arthur muttered as he saw McGarrett slipping away. “Tom, take him into a room. Get him comfy. We’ve got a long few days ahead of us.”

Tom smirked and hauled the SEAL over this shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sat in his car, waiting for the clock to change over to 8:15. As soon as it did, he got out and walked towards Steve’s house. He was hoping to catch sight of his friend as he exited the ocean. Danny might not like to swim, but he liked watching Steve swim. Not that he ever told Steve that, oh no.

It’s not that Danny thought Steve was homophobic. They had a case of gay bashings and murder and Steve was thoroughly disgusted with the bashers, but hating gay bashers was completely different than accepting that your partner lusted after you.

“Fuck, who am I kidding?” Danny muttered as he walked up to Steve’s door. “It’s not just lust.” The cop shook his head to clear his thoughts before walking into Steve’s house. “Honey, I’m home!” he called out with a grin. Danny cocked his head when he heard nothing but silence. He shrugged and made his way to the private beach. “Must be out there.”

However, as Danny got closer to the beach, he couldn’t make out any McGarrett shaped beings in the water or on land. He frowned and pulled out his cell. Steve’s truck was still parked out front, but the man might have gone running. Danny scrolled through his contacts, not very far since Steve was number two on his list, right after Grace and called Steve’s phone.

Danny’s heart started beating faster when he heard the answering ring from upstairs. Steve never left without his phone, even when he went running, because one time he didn’t take it with him and Grace had called him to talk about dolphins and when he didn’t answer she got scared which got Danny scared. He’d driven to Steve’s house like a bat out of hell and proceeded to scream himself hoarse. Steve took it very seriously, called Gracie back and apologized and swore to always have his phone on him or nearby.

Danny hung up and made his way upstairs. Once he got to Steve’s bedroom, he swore. The place was trashed and Steve nowhere to be found. Danny ran downstairs, checking everywhere, just to be sure, but when the man didn’t turn up, he called Chin.

“Danny, it’s eight in the morning and I don’t have to be into work until nine,” Chin grumbled.

“Steve isn’t here, but his phone is,” Danny said quickly. “You know ever since Grace asked him he always had his phone on him.”

“Danny…”

“I looked everywhere. His bedroom is trashed, his truck is out front, he isn’t swimming, and he isn’t working on his dad’s car.” Danny ran to his car and starting it up.

“I’ll call Kono and meet you at HQ,” Chin said before pausing. “Do you think it was Wo Fat?”

“I don’t know,” Danny said. “If it wasn’t Wo Fat, I don’t know who it could be.”

“We’ll find him, Danny,” Chin said before hanging up.

“I hope so,” Danny replied.

****

Steve’s head lolled backwards as he tried to stay upright in a chair. Lying on the bed made him feel sick, but he couldn’t sit up properly. He stood hesitantly and made his way back to the bed. Steve ran a hand across his neck. He was awfully sweaty.

“Did I go running?” he mumbled as he sat down. “Oh. No. I’ve been here for hours. Getting high.” Steve laughed. Then he rubbed at his arms. They felt itchy.

The door to his room burst open and Steve didn’t even have the energy to pull away from the men tugging on his arms. They were going to give him what he wanted. Steve learned their names pretty quickly. He might have been high, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew Danny would find him and then they could arrest these guys.

“You’re creepy,” he slurred.

Arthur snorted. “Sure.”

“Not telling anything,” Steve continued, like Arthur had never spoken.

Arthur held Steve’s arm still as he flicked at his skin. “Where’s the goddamn vein? He’s going to have interesting marks since his veins seem to shift. Aha!” Arthur took the needle from Tom and injected more heroin into Steve.

Tom laughed as Steve closed his eyes and drifted off. “He took to this stuff awfully quick. Think he’ll talk now?”

“Nah,” Arthur replied. He pulled Steve’s eyelids back, checking to see how out of it the SEAL was. “It’s when he doesn’t get it that he’ll start talking. Ought to be pretty soon since he took to it so easy, like you said.”

****

At Five-0 headquarters, Danny was beginning to panic. They had had no luck in looking for Steve. No one had heard from him all day. They even called Catherine, who hadn’t spoken to Steve in a week and couldn’t locate him on the island.

“Damn it,” Danny grunted as he pushed away from the Surface Table.

“No luck,” Chin called out as he left his office. “The CSI’s couldn’t find any kind of clue at Steve’s house and the phone wasn’t helpful either.”

“Fuck.”

“There was an anomaly though.”

“What was that?”

Chin moved towards the Surface Table with Danny following. He placed Steve’s phone on the top and dragged out _Calls Made_. “Look here,” Chin said, pointing out three numbers.

“So?” Danny asked. “Three different numbers. Take out or something?”

“No. They were deleted and I brought them back up. The weird thing is the first number is called once a week, while the second is called almost everyday, and the third is maybe used once a month.”

“Girlfriend?” Danny swallowed hard at that thought. He knew he didn’t have a right to be jealous, but he was.

“Maybe. Seems awfully strange for a woman to change numbers that much.”

Before Danny could reply, the headquarter doors burst open as Kono flew through them. “Any luck?” he asked her.

She shook her head. “Kamekona hasn’t heard from Steve and hasn’t heard anything _about_ anyone taking Steve. It’s either Wo Fat or someone who has a good grip on their information.”

“Shit!” Danny swore. “We have no leads and time may be running out.”

“There’s been no ransom attempt, so it has to be personal,” Chin said thoughtfully. “Maybe if I checked into Steve’s Navy history.”

“Maybe,” Danny replied. He was about to say more when the doors burst open again, this time by Governor Jameson. “Governor, I was just about to call you.”

“Anything?” the woman asked briskly.

“No, but…”

She cut Danny off with a wave of her hand. “I know who took Commander McGarrett.”

“What? Who?”

“Mark O’Brien.”

“Who is that?” Danny shouted. “And why don’t we know about him?”

The Governor sighed. “It’s complicated Detective. Please, there might not be a lot of time.”

Danny nodded and let the woman speak. He wanted to find his partner quickly and safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost certain that any business at 1302 Elm Street in Oahu isn't part of a drug racket. I also hope that 59 Opae Road is somewhere near Sunset Beach. Google Maps was being finicky.

“Leia Falstone is an important witness against her ex-husband Mark O’Brien. O’Brien is a major drug dealer here in Hawaii. He basically controls all the illegal drugs that come in and out of the state,” Jameson said. “Everyone, from HPD to the Navy has been after this guy with no luck. Finally, Leia had enough and said she would testify against him. Only three people know where Leia went into hiding until the warrant and court date can be processed. Leia, the Attorney General of the United States, and Commander McGarrett,” Jameson said. She stood on one side of the table, while the team stood on the other.

“Why Steve?” Chin asked.

Jameson shrugged. “He’s the first one I thought of. He’s reliable and a trained SEAL. Not much can break him.”

“So, that’s why they went after Steve? Because he was the closest?” Kono asked, outraged on behalf of her boss.

“Basically. I assume you have an APB out for McGarrett?”

Chin nodded. “Yes. It’s been circulated over all the state, just in case he isn’t on Oahu anymore.”

“Where can we find O’Brien?” Danny growled.

“Detective…” the Governor trailed off.

“I don’t want to kill him!” Danny shouted. He waved his hands around. Kono moved back from him so she wouldn’t get hit. “Well, I do. But I won’t. I want to find Steve first.”

Jameson sighed and rubbed at her brow. “He’s got an office on Elm Street. 1302 Elm Street.”

“Figures,” Danny muttered as Chin brought the address on screen. “Ok. Let’s go people.”

The team gathered up their equipment then rushed out the door. As they left, Jameson sighed again. Sometimes her job was too much.

****

Arthur pried open one of Steve’s eyes and peered into it. “Yeah, he’s so far gone.”

O’Brien nodded and walked over to Steve. He sat the man up on the bed and then shook him. “What’s your name?”

Steve muttered something incomprehensible and batted at O’Brien’s hands.

O’Brien slapped Steve and asked again, “What’s your name cop?”

“Not cop. SEAL. And it’s McGarrett. You gotta help me…”

“Nah. But isn’t it great, Arthur? The body is a wondrous thing.” He smiled maliciously.

“Yes sir.”

O’Brien turned back to Steve and shook him again. “Where is she?”

“Leave me ‘lone. I want help. You gotta give me…”

“Ok. We can leave you alone.” He gestured with his head to leave. Before he got very far, he felt a hand clamp onto his wrist. O’Brien smirked at Arthur before turning back to Steve. “Yes?”

“No. You gotta help me. I…itch.”

“Where’s Leia Falstone? Huh? Where is she?”

“I don’t…know. I don’t.”

O’Brien laughed. “You think you’re bad now. Just wait until a few more hours pass, cop. Then you’ll know what real withdrawl feels like. Now,” he pushed Steve back on the bed and got in his face. “Where is she?”

“I-I…the beach?” Steve stuttered out. He didn’t even know what the man was saying. He just wanted the itch to stop.

“There are a lot of beaches in Hawaii. Which one?” O’Brien pressed.

“S-sunset? I think.”

“You think? You better know, cop. Or you aren’t getting any more.” O’Brien snapped his hand and Arthur handed him the heroin equipment. O’Brien waved it in Steve’s face.

“Sunset,” Steve nodded. He was sure of it.

“What’s the address?”

“59 Op-pae Road.”

“Great. Here you go.” He threw the heroin at Steve, who fumbled with it. “Make sure he doesn’t kill himself,” O’Brien told Arthur as he left. “Not yet anyway.”

****

Leia Falstone paced in her temporary home. Commander McGarrett was supposed to have called her earlier to let her know how the case was going and to tell her if she had to move again. She knew when he didn’t call at eight like he usually did that Mark had gotten to him. Leia knew what Mark was like, which is why she needed to testify against him. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She knew it was Mark and opened it.

“Mark,” she said quietly.

“Leia, darling,” O’Brien smiled at her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. His face changed from smiling to angry in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door. “That fucking cop ratted you out,” he said as the walked to his car.

“What did you do to him?” Leia’s voice shook as she asked. She had an idea, but she hoped it wasn’t true.

“You’ll see,” O’Brien smiled again. He shoved her into the back of the car then climbed in beside her.

Leia huddled in a corner and hoped help would come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Maps was used again! Sorry if the info is wrong.

Danny slammed his hand on the steering wheel of his Camaro multiple times. Next to him Chin winced and behind them Kono scowled.

“We’re going to find Steve,” Kono said. “And O’Brien.”

“I can’t believe that asshole wasn’t there,” Danny scowled. He started the car up and pulled away from O’Brien’s business.

“His secretary was awfully insistent,” Kono replied. “She was probably telling the truth.”

“We’re going to need a warrant to search that place anyway,” Danny said. He glanced over at Chin. “You’re awfully quiet over there, Chin Ho.”

“Thinking.” Chin frowned before continuing on, “What if O’Brien found Leia and that’s why he wasn’t there?”

“That’d be bad,” Kono gasped. “Who knows what O’Brien is going to do to Leia?”

“And it means he got Steve to crack somehow.” Danny’s hands tightened on the wheel as he spoke.

“Torture?” Chin asked.

“Possibly. But, SEALs are trained for that kind of stuff, aren’t they?”

“I don’t know how much they can take.”

“Steve’s a Super SEAL,” Kono said softly. “He won’t break easily.”

Danny grunted in agreement. “Look, I’m dropping you two off at HQ. Call the Attorney General and find out where Leia was staying. Maybe we can get to her. If O’Brien hasn’t already.”

“Where are you going, Danny?” Chin asked warily. The last thing the island needed was Danny on the warpath.

“Driving. Maybe I can find Steve.” Danny saw Chin and Kono exchange a look, but he ignored it. Even if he didn’t find Steve, it would make him feel better.

****

Leia stumbled as she was shoved into a bedroom. She glanced toward the bed and saw Commander McGarrett lying there. She didn’t have to look at his arms to know that Mark had pumped the man full of drugs. Leia let out a cry as she moved towards the Commander.

“Commander…” she whispered. She touched his face, hoping he wasn’t dead. As soon as her hand made contact, his eyes snapped open. Leia sobbed when she saw how dilated his pupils were. “It’s going to be okay. I’m so sorry.”

McGarrett smiled up at her. “Don’t cry.” Then he frowned. “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here.” He tried to sit up, but Arthur shoved him back down.

Leia bit her lip and turned to Mark. “You’ll let him go?”

Mark nodded and kissed her head. “Yes.”

“I’ll marry you again. I won’t testify against you.”

“Good girl. Let’s go.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. As they left, he nodded to Arthur and Tom. 

Tom smirked. “Finally.” He hauled McGarrett up and over his shoulder. Then he took the SEAL out into a waiting car. He climbed into the passenger seat while Arthur got in the driver’s side. They drove off towards the ocean.

****

Steve’s eyes shot open as the car hit a bump in the road. He glanced up but saw Tom and Arthur occupied with driving.

“He won’t know what hit him when we dump him,” Tom was saying. “Not even being a SEAL could save a junkie from drowning.”

“Shut up,” Arthur replied.

“Nervous? Never kill a cop before?”

Arthur glared at Tom, but didn’t say anything. Tom leaned back and Steve shut his eyes. 

“Sleeping like a baby,” he heard. “Where will we drop him?”

“The point. Tide ought to take him out to sea.”

“By then he should be shark food.”

Steve shifted until he was in a sitting position, unnoticed by either man. He struck quickly, breaking Tom’s neck and moving towards Arthur. Arthur turned the car quickly, crashing into trashcans. He managed to fight Steve off, but Steve, sensing a break, opened the back door and jumped out of the car. He ran past curious onlookers.

Arthur tried to follow, but soon lost him in the crowd. Swearing, he got back in the car and continued to the point. He had a body to dispose of.

****

Steve panted as he shoved past people. He needed to go home. He needed Danny. _I need this goddamn itching to stop!_ he thought wearily. He saw a cop car and swerved into an alley, knocking over a fruit stand. _This is stupid. Those officers will get me to Danny, but…I don’t want them to see me._

****

Danny drove in circles once he dropped Chin and Kono off at HQ. They had called in and told him they got the warrant, but the Attorney General was being a bitch. Well, they didn’t say that, but that’s what Danny assumed. Anyone who wasn’t willing to help Danny find Steve was being a bitch in Danny’s books.

“ _Commander McGarrett,_ ” Danny’s police scanner spat out suddenly. “ _Corner of Diamond Head Road and Makapuu Avenue._ ” Danny flipped on his lights and turned the car around. He wasn’t that far from where Steve was. “ _He ducked into an alley. We are following._ ”

“Don’t get too close,” Danny muttered. On a good day, people who snuck up on Steve got their noses broken. And today was not a good day.

****

Danny pulled the Camaro to a stop, not even caring that about the noise it made. He jumped out and ran to the police car nearby.

“Where’s Commander McGarrett?” he panted.

The officer pointed to an alley. “My partner went in after him.”

Danny nodded and took off once more. Once in the alley he saw Steve sitting in the dirt, up against a wall, huddled in on himself. The other officer is standing over Steve, frowning. “Steve!” he yelled. Steve’s head shifted and he smiled at Danny. He reached for Danny, and Danny pushed the officer aside and knelt down next to Steve. He put an arm around Steve, holding him close.

“Babe?” he asked. “You all right?”

Steve didn’t say anything, just moved closer to Danny. Danny looked over his partner, noticing the track marks on his right arm, but not processing it.

“I saw his arm. He’s a junkie,” the officer said, still frowning.

Danny’s head snapped up and he glared at the young cop. “What’s your name?”

“Bernie,” the cop gulped and took a step back.

“Bernie, right. This,” Danny waved at Steve. “Never happened. Okay? I got your badge number, Bernie. And if I hear any rumors about McGarrett being a junkie, I’ll know who talked. And I will make your life a living hell. You got me?”

Bernie nodded. Danny was about to yell at him some more, when he felt a tug on his arm. He sighed. “You can go Bernie.”

Bernie fled down the alley and back towards his partner. Danny turned to his own partner and sighed again. “What happened, Steven?”

“O’Brien. Heroin. Leia!” Steve said urgently.

“It’s okay, babe.”

“No, no, no. Danny. Danny. I-I…”

“Come on. Up.” Danny helped Steve stand and they made their way to his car. Once Steve was in the passenger seat, Danny closed his eyes and took a breath. He then moved to the driver’s side, got in, and started the car up.

“Danny.”

“Steve.” Danny concentrated on keeping the car in a straight line. He’d call Kono and Chin once Steve said what he needed to.

“I-I…”

“What did you do, babe? Huh?”

“Mad.”

“Who are you mad at yourself?

“No. Yes. You.”

“Me? Me what Steve?”

“Mad at me.”

“Of course I’m mad at you! You got kidnapped and were keeping secrets from me. Sure, important secrets, but still. I’ll yell at you later. Tell me what you did.”

“I-I told w-where Leia was.”

Danny closed his eyes again, just for a moment.

“I had to Danny!” Steve insisted. He scratched at his right arm unconsciously. “They were keeping it from me and I wanted it!”

“I know, babe. It’s okay. We’ll find Leia and get her back. We need to get you somewhere.”

“Not HQ. Don’t want Chin and Kono to see.”

“All right.” Danny wracked his brain, thinking of a place they could go. “My place.”

“Full of junkies all ready. What’s one more?” Steve laughed hollowly.

“Don’t even start with that, Steven.” Danny gripped the wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white. “You. Are not a junkie. Okay?” He poked Steve in the chest to emphasize his point.

“Am.”

“Not.”

“Am.”

“Not.”

“Am.”

Danny was about to blow his cool, when he noticed Steve’s slight smirk. He laughed. “Only a goof like you would turn this into a cargument. Which is a stupid name by the way.”

“Isn’t. We’re in a car, we’re arguing. Cargument. Grace likes it.”

“Oh, well then. It’s the best name ever.”

Steve chuckled, but was still scratching at his right arm. Danny took Steve’s left hand in his not only to stop the scratching, but also to let Steve know he wasn’t alone. Steve squeezed his hand as they pulled into Danny’s place.

“Don’t worry,” Danny said. “It’ll be okay.”

Steve nodded weakly and let go of Danny’s hand. He pulled himself out of the Camaro carefully, letting Danny help him inside. Steve dropped onto the couch and curled up on his side. 

“Babe? I’m going to be in the kitchen calling Chin and Kono,” Danny said as he took off Steve’s shoes.

“Don’t tell.”

“I’ll say I found you, but nothing else, okay?”

Steve nodded. Danny rubbed his eyes as he stood and went into the kitchen. He watched as Steve turned onto his back, then stood and began to pace. He was so busy watching his partner, Danny started when a voice said, “ _Hello? Danny?_ ”

“Kono! Yes I found Steve.”

“ _Is he okay?_ ” she asked frantically.

“…Not bad,” Danny lied. “But I’m taking care of him.” Danny turned from Steve. “He told O’Brien where Leia was.”

“ _Damn it,_ ” she cursed. “ _Chin and I are working on the Attorney General. He might cough up the info now that Steve told._ ”

“Good. Look, Steve and I. Well, we might be awhile.”

Danny could almost here Kono smirking as she replied, “ _Sure, Danny. Whatever you need._ ” She paused before continuing, “ _How bad is it?_ ”

Danny looked at Steve again. The man was back to being curled up on the couch. “It’s not…good, Kono. I can handle it. Just let us know when you get a line on Leia or O’Brien.”

“ _Will do. Give Steve our love._ ”

“Will do,” Danny repeated as he hung up. “Going to make coffee, babe,” Danny said to Steve. “We’re going to need it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to "The Fix" in this chapter!

Steve growled as Danny tried to shove another cup of coffee at him. “I don’t want it.”

“I don’t care. Drink it. It’s got sugar in it,” Danny replied.

Steve knocked the cup out of Danny’s hand. Danny winced as the hot coffee spilled on his pants and hand. Steve didn’t notice.

Danny stood carefully and made his way to the kitchen to run his hand under cold water. Then he went to the bathroom to put a cold cloth on his legs and to change his pants. He looked into the mirror and sighed. “I can do this. Steve can do this.”

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Danny went into the main room and saw Steve curled up in a corner. Danny swallowed a lump in his throat and went to open the door.

“No, Danno, no,” Steve whispered.

“It’s ok Steve. I swear.”

Steve nodded weakly and Danny opened the door a crack. He saw Kamekona outside. “Be right there.” The big man nodded and waited outside.

Danny went over to Steve and said, “It’s Kamekona. I called him while you were napping. Since you don’t want anyone inside, I’m going outside to talk to him.”

Steve gripped Danny’s arm tightly. “No, Danno. What if they grab you?”

“Babe, you can see me through the window. I promise I won’t move from there, ok?”

Steve shook his head. “I need you Danno.”

Danny smiled softly and kissed Steve’s head. “I know. I’ll be right out there. I swear it on Gracie.”

Steve nodded and let go of Danny reluctantly. Danny kissed his head once more before going outside to talk to Kamekona.

“How is he?” Kamekona asked once Danny was outside and situated in front of the window.

“He could be better,” Danny replied. “Did you get what I asked for?”

“Yeah. Pretty sure this isn’t the way to break an addiction, brah.” Kamekona tossed Danny a bag. Danny looked inside and saw an assortment of candy.

“I saw it on TV once.”

Kamekona snorted, but let it go. “Anyway, seems like that O’Brien is looking for Steve.”

“Yeah?” Danny asked casually. If that asshole was looking for Steve it was only a matter of time before his goons came to Danny’s.

“Yeah. Seems he was supposed to not be alive.”

“Shit. Please tell me you told Chin or Kono.”

“Already done, brah.” Kamekona paused before asking, “You need to move him?”

Danny hesitated before answering, “No. Not yet. Let me get this candy in him and see if I find out some information. Can you get in touch with Kawika?”

“Sure, brah. He owe you guys?”

“Something like that. Plus, he’s scary looking.”

Kamekona laughed and slapped Danny on the back. “What you want me to tell him?”

“That someone is looking for Steve and that Steve doesn’t want to be found. If they find the guys looking for him, don’t kill them. Detain them.”

“With force?”

“Of course. Who am I to deny them the pleasure of beating the shit out of those assholes?”

Kamekona laughed again. He slapped Danny’s back once more before heading off. Danny watched him go until he heard a tapping on the window. He turned and saw Steve’s ‘I’m worried’ face and went back inside his apartment. Steve latched onto him as soon as he was inside. 

“I burnt you,” Steve mumbled into Danny’s hair.

“What? Oh, no babe. That was nothing.” Danny maneuvered them onto the couch. “Here, Kamekona got you candy.” He shoved the bag at Steve, who let go of Danny long enough to open the bag and frown at it’s contents.

“Candy is bad for you.”

“Shut up and eat it.”

Steve reached in and pulled out a ‘Milky Way’. As he unwrapped it and began eating he said, “I don’t think this is how you cure a heroin addiction.”

Danny rolled his eyes, but didn’t reply. He shifted on the couch, intending to give Steve space, but Steve’s arm shot out and pulled him closer.

“Don’t leave me Danno.”

“I won’t. Steve, you have to talk to me.”

“About what?”

“What you remember. Where Leia was.”

Steve swallowed the candy bar and looked away.

“How many were there?”

“Three. I killed one in the car.”

“Okay. It was O’Brien.”

“Yes.”

“Who was the other one?”

“Arthur.”

“Okay. Now. Leia. Where was she being kept?”

Steve grimaced and said nothing.

“Steve! I gotta know! Chin and Kono need to know. This might be the only way we can save her.”

“59 Opae Road. But O’Brien has to have her by now!”

“I know, but he’s crazy when it come to her. He could have made a mistake. Let me call Kono and tell her.”

Steve let Danny go, but sank back into the couch, lost in his head. Danny watched as his partner ate another candy bar on autopilot.

****

Kono ran out of her office and into the main room of Five-0 headquarters. Chin looked up from the surface table as she slammed her hands down.

“That was Danny. Leia was staying at 59 Opae Road,” she said.

Chin nodded and brought the address up. “Looks like it was set to be sold, but the family changed their minds.”

“The FBI?”

“Probably. Anyway, call HPD and tell them to send a unit over. And you get over there ASAP.”

“What about you, cuz?”

“I’m still looking for anywhere O’Brien might keep Leia.”

“Same place he might have kept Steve?”

“Maybe. O’Brien seems too smart to have kept them in the same place.”

“From what the Governor said and from what we’ve seen, O’Brien seems to be obsessed with Leia. I doubt if he was thinking clearly, Steve would be alive. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Chin said softly. “Now, go. Look for clues. We have to find Leia before something happens to her.”

Kono nodded and ran out of the office. Chin watched her leave, before turning back to the computer. He had a few ideas on where to start looking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahala Hotel and Resort is real (http://www.kahalaresort.com/). I don't know if they do weddings or if they have a gazebo. I just picked it because it was supposed to be a romantic hotel.

Danny started as his phone vibrated against his hip. He’d turned the ringer off once Steve fell into a deep sleep. Danny had pulled out the bed and made Steve lay down.

“For two minutes,” Danny said in an exasperated tone of voice. “I swear if you don’t lay down for two minutes, I will punch you!”

“Only if you lay next to me,” Steve said quietly.

“Fine you Neanderthal.”

Steve beamed at him and lay down quickly. Danny narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“Did I get played?” he asked.

“No,” Steve replied with wide eyes. “Now, lay down next to me.”

Danny snorted, but climbed into bed with Steve. As Steve curled around him, Danny knew he got played. “Animal,” he muttered.

Steve mumbled something back, but he was too far-gone for Danny to understand him. Left with no other choice, Danny followed his partner into sleep. 

Which brought him back to be startled awake by his phone. Danny didn’t even bother untangling himself from Steve, just answered the phone and whispered, “Hello?”

“ _Danny, it’s Chin._ ”

“You found something?”

“ _We went to Leia’s house. It wasn’t broken into, nothing was tossed. She went willingly._ ”

“Why? She was hiding from him. She was going to testify against him, for Christ’s sake.”

“ _We’ll figure it out. Good news, there were tire tracks. Hopefully we can trace them back to O’Brien._ ”

“Keep me in the loop.”

“ _I will. How’s Steve?_ ”

“Sleeping.”

“ _Good. Just…let us know when he’s better._ ”

“I will. Later Chin.” Danny hung up and sighed. He felt Steve’s grip on him tighten and he knew the other man was awake. “How much did you hear?”

“Leia left with O’Brien willingly.”

“Yeah.”

“It was ‘cause of me.”

“Steve…”

“No it was,” Steve insisted. “I vaguely remember seeing her. She was trying to keep me safe.” Steve laughed hollowly. “I was supposed to keep her safe and I failed.”

“We’ll find her babe. I swear.” Danny turned to face Steve and was unsurprised to find their faces inches apart.

“This isn’t how I imagined us being in bed together for the first time,” Steve said, looking at Danny’s lips.

“Oh?” Under the scrutiny, Danny licked his lips. “How did you?”

“A weekend with Grace, dinner, us kissing, then bed.”

“I’m not that easy. I expect dancing as well.”

“Okay.” Steve shifted forward the last few inches and they were kissing.

Danny moaned and pulled Steve closer. Steve’s hands went from Danny’s ass and back and up to his hair.

“Hey, watch the hair,” Danny murmured as he pulled away to breath.

“Shut up, Danno.” Steve kissed him again. This time, when Steve’s hands strayed towards his hair, Danny didn’t say anything. Steve made sure to keep his mouth occupied.

****

“Damn it,” Chin growled. They had no luck in finding Leia or O’Brien.

“Still nothing?” Kono asked, even though she knew the answer.

Chin shook his head. “If we don’t find them soon, Leia could be dead and O’Brien out of the state.”

Kono moved away from the surface table and stretched her limbs out. “We have to be missing something.”

“Okay. Leia had enough of what O’Brien was up to, divorced him, and wanted to testify against him,” Chin started.

“Right. O’Brien, who is crazy and obsessed with Leia wants her back,” Kono continued. “He either loves her more than is healthy, which is probably true or…”

“Or,” Chin picked up. “He wants to remarry her so she _can’t_ testify against him!” As he was talking, his fingers were already flying over the computer screen, searching for marriage certificates.

“It’d have to be in the last two days or so,” Kono said excitedly as she came over.

“There!” Chin exclaimed. He threw the certificate on the big screen. “Looks like it was filed for four days ago.”

Kono whistled. “He knew what he was going to do the whole time. That doesn’t get us closer to Leia.”

“No, but,” Chin replied, still searching the internet for clues, “O’Brien might want to marry Leia in the same place he did last time.”

“Romantic,” Kono said sarcastically.

“Here we go,” Chin said triumphantly. “Seven years ago O’Brien and Leia were married at the Kahala Hotel and Resort.”

“I’ll see if anyone is getting married there today.” Kono ran off to her office to make some calls.

Chin nodded absently as he continued to look for clues. They needed to move fast if they wanted to stop the wedding.

****

Danny pulled away from Steve as his phone vibrated once more. Steve made a noise of protest, but Danny replied, “It’s probably Chin or Kono with news.”

Steve nodded, but didn’t let go of Danny.

“Hello?” Danny asked with a smile.

“ _We’ve found them,_ ” Kono stated. “ _They’re at Kahala Hotel and Resort about to get remarried._ ”

“What?” Danny asked. He sat up and started getting changed.

“ _O’Brien wants to remarry Leia so she can’t testify against him._ ”

“Son of a bitch. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Danny felt Steve tug on his arm and told Kono to hang on. “What is it babe?”

“We’ll be there.”

“No way! You just got…well, less twitchy.”

“I need to do this, Danno,” Steve said forcefully. “I want to show O’Brien that he can’t break me.”

“Fine, but no funny business.”

“I don’t know what you mean Danno.”

“Uh-huh.” Danny went back to his conversation with Kono. “Steve and I will be there in twenty minutes.”

“ _So Chin and I should expect you in ten?_ ” Kono joked.

“Ha, ha. No. I’m driving. I mean it Steven!” Danny shouted as Steve rolled his eyes. Danny hung up on Kono when he heard her laughing. “Steve. Steven. I am serious, you cannot drive the car.”

“Okay, Danny. Whatever you say,” Steve acquiesced.

Danny squinted as Steve suspiciously. “You’re going to do something stupid, dangerous and possibly life threatening at the hotel aren’t you?”

“No.” Steve shifted in place. “Can we go?”

“Sure. Yes.”

The two men hustled out the door and to Danny’s car. They had a wedding to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a Navy Substance Abuse Rehab Program in San Diego (http://www.med.navy.mil/sites/nmcsd/Patients/Pages/SubstanceAbuseRehabProgram.aspx). The three week program says it's just for Alcohol, but I figured Steve got addicted for maybe two-three days, so three weeks should be good.

Pedestrians watched curiously as two cars screeched into the hotel’s valet parking. Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono jumped out of their cars, and began to get ready for the confrontation with O’Brien. Soon after the HPD showed up and barricaded the hotel doors and keeping the guests at a safe distance. Once the hotel was secure they ran in and began searching for O’Brien.

“The manager said they carry out weddings on the beach. There’s a gazebo and the O’Brien wedding is in ten minutes,” Kono said as she ran back to the group.

“Okay, let’s go,” said Steve.

They made their way to the gazebo, stopping before they reached it. “There,” Chin pointed out. They saw O’Brien and Leia standing around, waiting for their ceremony to begin. “Who’s that with them?”

“Arthur,” Steve ground out. “He works with O’Brien.”

Chin and Kono exchanged a glance, before looking at Danny. He shook his head.

“How should we approach this, boss?” asked Kono.

“Wait until that other couple and their witness are gone. The priest will still be in danger, but one hostage is better than four.”

The other three nodded, then waited for the other couple to leave. They crept closer as O’Brien and Leia approached the priest.

“Can we pop up when the priest asks ‘If anyone has an objections’?” Danny asked as he looked for a spot to hide.

“Sure, Danny,” Steve smirked. “Why not?”

Chin rolled his eyes at their antics, while Kono grinned. “I always wanted to interrupt a wedding at that line,” she said.

The team waited patiently for their cue and when it was said, they rose up from their positions, guns pointed at O’Brien and Arthur.

“I object,” stated Steve as he moved closer. Danny flanked him while Chin went behind the bad guys. Kono got the priest out of harms way and pulled Leia behind her.

“McGarrett,” O’Brien growled. “I should have known you’d show up.” He reached for Leia, but only met with air. He growled again and pulled out a gun, Arthur doing the same.

“Don’t even think about it,” Danny said loudly. “You’re surrounded and unmarried. You, my friend, are going to jail.”

“Over my dead body!” O’Brien shouted. 

He fired his weapon at Steve and Danny, both of whom dropped to the floor. Kono pushed Leia down and the two women made their way to cover. Arthur turned to fire at Chin, but was blasted by Chin’s shotgun and fell to the floor dead. Steve popped out from cover and shot O’Brien in the shoulder. Danny moved quickly and kicked the gun away from O’Brien’s reach. Then he stepped on the drug lord’s shoulder.

“That’s for kidnapping my partner, torturing him, and trying to kill him,” Danny snarled.

Chin pulled him away. “Go check on Steve. I think he fell over or something.”

“Book ‘em, Danno! And I didn’t fall!” Steve called out. “I just…got tired.”

Chin snorted, but pushed Danny away. “Go.”

Danny nodded and made his way over to Steve. He crouched down next to him. “What did I tell you about that? I thought SEALs didn’t get tired.”

“Well, we don’t always get addicted to heroin and then force fed sugar by our partners. Also, term of endearment. Look it up.”

Danny grinned happily. “And here I thought SEALs trained for every kind of scenario. Who knew they were lacking?”

Steve glared weakly. “Once I’m better I will punch you.”

“If by punch you mean kiss, I will be up for that.” Danny stood and held out a hand to Steve. “Come on. We should get you to a hospital.”

Steve nodded and took Danny’s hand. Once he was standing, he said, “Thanks.”

“Not a problem. What are partners for?”

****

Three weeks later, Danny waited for Steve at the Hickam Air Force Base. Once at the hospital, the full extent of Steve’s addiction came out and Steve insisted on going into rehab, but with the Navy.

“I know what to expect there, Danno,” Steve had said sincerely. 

“Where and for how long?” Danny asked. He gripped Steve’s hand tightly.

“San Diego. Three weeks. It should be twenty-eight days, but since I wasn’t hooked long three weeks ought to be enough.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Better than sugar.”

“Shut up, Steven,” Danny huffed. “The fuck do I know about treating drug addiction.”

Steve had laughed and pulled Danny in for a kiss. “Obviously nothing.”

“Three weeks,” Danny breathed.

“We can do it.”

And they had. It had been hard, especially those first few days. They had talked on the phone constantly and even emailed every day. Steve sounded pained a few times, but kept saying it was worth it.

So, here they were, three weeks later. Danny watched as Steve exited the airplane and practically ran towards him. Danny, not to be out done, ran to Steve and they hugged right there in the middle of the Hickam runway. Steve pulled out of the hug to kiss Danny fiercely. They got a few whistles and catcalls, but Danny didn’t care. Steve didn’t seem to either because he flipped off the onlookers as they pulled away.

“Hi Steve,” Danny said breathlessly.

“Hi Danno,” Steve replied with a huge grin. “We should get out of here.”

“We should,” Danny replied as he pulled away. Steve didn’t let him get very far away, but that was okay with Danny. He wouldn’t leave Steve’s side again, if he could help it. “We have to pick up Grace.”

Steve blinked and put on his ‘I’m confused’ face as he picked up his bags he had dropped and walked to the car. “It’s not a Grace weekend.”

“I think it’s sweet you memorized my time with Grace.” Danny grinned and continued as he tossed the keys to Steve. “I get two Grace weekends because I told Rachel and Grace that you were coming back and Grace nearly collapsed with joy. She made you at least ten ‘Get Well’ cards and has the weekend all planned out.”

“Really?” Steve grinned back. He got in the car and started it up. “Feels good to be back.”

“I know what you mean,” Danny said fondly. “And yes. Grace has had this planned since you left. So. We have a party, dinner, dancing, a weekend with Grace and bed.”

“Not with Grace in the house!” Steve sounded horrified by the very idea.

Danny laughed and placed a hand on Steve’s thigh. “I waited three weeks Steven. If we can be quiet, then Grace won’t know.”

“But, Danno,” Steve whined. “I don’t want to be quiet.”

Danny swallowed hard and loosened his tie. “Is it hot in here?”

Steve smirked, but didn’t reply.

“No, Steven. We are not disappointing Grace. Not after she hasn’t seen you in three weeks.”

“Fine,” Steve agreed. “But after our weekend, there shall be noises.”

“Yes. You animal.”

“You’ll have to find out.” Steve waggled his eyebrows at Danny before bursting into laughter.

Danny laughed happily. Things might not be perfect; Danny still dislikes most things about Hawaii, Steve might have flashbacks, they will fight often about stupid things, bad guys will try to blow up the island at every opportunity, and Steve will flaunt all known societal rules just to drive him crazy, but looking at Steve laughing, Danny thinks that everything will work out.


End file.
